Troubled Past, Bright Future
by MusicMayhem17
Summary: My Chemical Romance fanfic! Mikey and OFC main pairing!  Vampires are real some can have offspring. Fertiles and Doms Some Fertiles don't kmow what they are, Sarria and her friend Frank Iero included.
1. Chapter 1

Sarria chaîne coeur (Heart string in French) age 16 Frank Iero age 16

Speaks: French, Swedish, Italian, German and Latin. Sarria's best friend.

UF UF

Mikey Way D Vampire Gerard Way D Vampire

Age: 16

::Mikey::

UGH! I fucking hate human school! But Gerard just HAD to get kicked out of our 'class D' high school.

Let me explain the class thing: No? Of fucking well I'ma tell you anyway.

D, is for vampires who are dominant. We are well respected and able to reproduce. Most are male.

F, is for vampires who are fertile. They have no reaction to sunlight, not even a tan. The are necessary for class D's to reproduce. They can be male or female.

UF, is rare. It's when a fertile doesn't know what they are. They are Unknown Fertile.

Gerard and I are high ranking class D's. Gerard is feared my most all things alive, where I am not.

He is known for torture and again, I am not. Not that I don't enjoy giving pain to some one, he just likes it more.

Anyway, I stalked threw the hallway of the filthy human school.

History is such a waste of a hour.

I walked into the class room and the teacher, knowing what I was, warily approached me. He kept his eyes on the floor as he spoke.

"Would you like a, introduction to the class or would you just like to take a seat. Any seat." He said.

Feeling almost flamboyant I said "Introduction AND any seat."

"As you wish." The graying old man said.

::Sarria::

Frank and I arrived in our first block History class exactly on time as usual. We took our seats next to each other in the back of the class.

First to arrive, first to leave. We were constantly picked on and ridiculed for no particular reason. But we took it with pride.

"So are you nervous about the test in science?" My best (and only) friend asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Jett gives me the creeps." I shivered.

Frank leaned in a little "why?"

"I don't know. He just-"

"CLASS." We all looked up at Mr. Fisher to see a vampire boy standing beside him.

"This is Micheal Way. Would you...care to speak sir?" He asked the vampire meekly.

"Yes. You all know of my brother Gerard, there fore I advise if you absolutely MUST speak to me, do not look me in the eye or touch me in any way. I am a class D vampire and will not hesitate to slowly cut your intestines out and hang you from the ceiling." He said in all seriousness.

Gulps and nodded around the room. I, no different than every one else knew of Gerard 'the ripper' Way. Famous for doing as this vampire said but worse.

I shivered as Mr. Fisher told the class D he could pick any seat.

A shadow came over me soon, every one eying the situation, glad not to be me.

"Boy. Move." He said flatly to Frank.

I nodded to Frank that I'd be okay, with than he took his things and moved to the desk near the front of the room.

::Mikey::

I noticed a dark haired girl shiver when the old man told me to pick any seat. Every one watched intently as I approached her and the male sitting beside her.

She seemed to glow, giving off a cool clue aura.

She may be a fertile.

"Boy. Move." I said to the boy with slightly lighter hair.

The girl nodded to him, and he moved to a different desk. I watched him walk; definitely a fertile.

I took my new seat and looked at the girl; petal pink lips, dark hazel green eyes, pale skin. Yet she smelled of sunlight. Her midnight hair had two strips of bight blue.

She was...breathtaking.

Looking closer I saw bruises on her arms, healing.

How dare some one do this to her!

Wait...why do I care?

No. I don't.

Work sheets were passed back from the front, down the double grouped desks.

The girl shook slightly as she held one out to me. She didn't look at me.

When reaching for the paper, I saw scars on her wrist.

I grabbed her wrist with my inhuman speed, the entire class turned to watch. She looked at me now, tugging her arm.

"Let go." She said quietly.

"Why did you do this girl?" I asked.

She cast her glance to the floor.

I HATE being ignored.

My grip tightened, making her gasp. "Look at me."

She slowly met my gaze.

"Please let go."

Her wrist cracked, she merely flinched at the pain.

"Why do you cut yourself?" I repaired, my impatience leaking into my voice.

"Let go of her."

I looked up at my challenger, the male fertile.

Well, I can't hit him, being a fertile.

"Why do you speak up for her?" I inquired.

"Because she is my friend. And life isn't breezy for every one."

I looked at the girl to see tears she refused to allow to fall in her lovely eyes. Her wrist throbbed in my grip.

Instantly I felt bad for hurting this girl. If she indeed was a fertile, she didn't know it. If she was and knew she would have hit me.

Something she has every right to do.

I let go of her wrist and the male wrapped his arm around her shoulders and took her out of the room. To the nurse I suppose.

The boy being a class F, I don't feel the need to prove my dominance over him. Class moved on and no one dared to look at me.

Later that day I came into my science class and saw her at once. Her wrist was in a black splint and she sat, tapping her pencil in the rhythm of an Anthrax song.

I wasn't sure what to do, class starts in 30 seconds.

Eh, oh well.

I shrugged and crouched beside her. "Hey." I said, she looked at my forehead.

"I need to talk to you." I said when I saw the dull look in her eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Hang you from your intestines?" She said sarcasticly.

"Mikey. Now come." I stood and grabbed her good hand.

The teacher looked at us, my gaze daring him to stop us. He turned his back to the board.

With a content smirk, I pulled the girl into the hall.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. And I didn't pull you out here to drain you." I said flatly.

I felt her relax a little, I cornered her to the wall and put my hands on either side of her head to keep her there.

"What is your name?"

"Sarria."

"Then, Sarria, keep your sarcasm to you self." I growled, pushing off the wall and leaving her in the hall.

::Sarria::

What the fuck ever! I strutted back into the class room and took my seat. I was given a test and picked up my pencil.

Finishing my test early, I tapped my foot. A folded piece of paper landed on my desk.

I looked around and opened it:

What's up with that Vamp? Did he bite you just now? What the hell's his deal? I'm sorry I had to move seats in History.

Frank

I wrote back and tossed it back, making sure not to get caught.

I don't know. He kept staring at me in history, I could feel it. O.o No he didn't bite me, I'm fine. You did what I, and he, told you to do. It's fine

Sarria

Soon he tossed it back:

Next time, I'm going to stand up to him more. I feel bad.

Frank

NO! Don't, he's Gerard Way's brother! He could torture you in unimaginable ways! (No pun interned) Sarria

Soon the note made it's way back to me

(Sigh) Fine. But if he bites you, or makes a move on you, I'm gonna hit him. If he touches you like in History, it's on. :|

Frank

I shook my head at the paper and wrote back.

It's still a bad idea but...what ever tickles your peach I guess.

Sarria

He grinned before writing back.

Man I love that about you.

Frank

I raised an eyebrow and wrote back

What?

Sarria

Soon it landed on my desk again;

That you use expressions like 'whatever tickles your peach'. :D

Frank

I shook my head with a grin and kept the note going.

::Mikey::

Telling her to keep her sarcasm to her self was actually just friendly advice, if she wasn't a class F (Which I'm nearly positive she is) Gerard would have ripped her tongue out then made her eat it.

Sadly, it came out in a growl.

I need to talk to Gerard. I can't stop thinking about that aura and wonderfully formed lips.

I wandered the halls, not being bothered by the hall monitors.

The pity humans took one glimpse of me and ignored me.

Later that day, I caught up with my brother in the hall and we spoke as we walked. I told him about Sarria and her male friend. Minus me spraining her wrist.

::Sarria::

Later Frank and I went to out locker that were right next to each others.

"The science test wasn't that hard.." Frank commented.

"No, it wasn't. Actually." I was quite happy to find the test was easy. Usually I fail science but I have a good feeling about this test.

"Hey emo."

DING!

A jock shoved Frank into a locker, I pushed the jock away before he could close the door.

"Leave him alone you over confident ass wipe!" I yelled at him.

The entire hall way had stopped at my out burst. WHO THE HELL CARES! Some pompous ass jock thinks he can fuck with my friend. OH, no.

"Oh, emo girl want some?" I opened my mouth for a sassy retort when DING!

I hit a locker and felt the jocks hands feeling me up. One of his doumbass friends pinned my arms above my head while another closed and locked Frank in the locker.

"Get OFF!" I struggled but my attempts are useless.

"BITCH!" He slapped me, I gasped.

Oddly, my only thought was; MIKEY!

As soon as I thought that, I was let go by both boys. I slid down the locker and too the floor.

Looking up, I was Mikey and Gerard had both jackasses by the throat, pinning them to the wall one foot off the floor.

"YOU DARE TOUCH A Fertile!" Mikey yelled in the touchy jocks face, fangs out.

"I didn't know she was your...(choke) bitch (Choke)"

Gerard whispered terrifying threats to the assistant who shivered violently.

"That doesn't matter! You NEVER touch a fertile without his or her permission. You've done both." Mikey hissed.

"B-Both? (Choke) "

"Yes you secretly gay imbecile!"

I stood and struggled with the lock, there's only so much air in a locker.

Frank banged on the locker door, saying he was running low on air.

Gerard dropped the boy who ran off like he was on fire.

I pulled on the lock, bracing myself on the near by locker. "Let me." I looked to see Gerard 'the Ripper' Way standing behind me.

"Or let him die. I don't really care." He continued.

I moved and let go. In a blink, he tore the door off like it was stuck on with a piece of old gum. He tossed the door down the hall and pulled Frank out. As soon as he got him out, he knelt as did I and lay my friends head in my lap.

I pushed Frank's hair from his face as Gerard stood to join his brother.

"Your okay now Frankie. It's alright now." I cooed as I stroked his soft dark hair.

Soon, his breathing evened out and he sat up. Then Mikey dropped the half dead boy to the floor and came over to Frank and I.

"You both alright?" He asked.

Frank averted his eyes and nodded grudgingly.

I WAS ALMOST NEARLY NOT QUITE BUT CLOSE ENOUGH RAPED!

How the hell am I okay?

Mikey noticed I didn't answer and turned his dark gray green gaze on me. I shook my head and without thinking, threw my body into his chest.

::Mikey::

I blinked as her warm body rammed into my cool hard chest. The hallway gasped, teachers coming out to observe the scene as well.

Her touch felt so right.

Gerard moved to shove her away but I waved him off.

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her shivering form.

I'm so unused to human contact, at least WANTED human contact. She fit perfectly in my arms, our body's molding to each other.

I felt the need to comfort her and tear the liver from that boy and shove it down his throat. To strangle him with his small intestines.

I know my eyes are black with hate, but my concern for Sarria was much more.

I felt tears absorb into my shirt as she grabbed my shirt in her small hand and nuzzled my chest with her eyes closed.

The late bell rang not that any one moved.

I nodded to Gerard. "GET TO CLASS YOU LOW LIVES!" He bellowed.

Suddenly every one was running by, still at least three feet from the male fertile and the rest of us.

Alone in the hall, the male fertile slowly and cautiously reached near me to touch Sarria.

I watched him closely but made no move to stop him.

He defiantly doesn't know what he is.

I can't even poke him without his permission!

"Sarria." He said softly.

She removed herself from my embrace and moved over to her friend.

"I'm...so sorry! I could have gotten out before they closed the door but I didn't. I'm sorry, I..." The male shed tears.

"Frankie it's okay." She pulled his head into her chest, above her breasts.

"No it's not...I..." She stroked his head and held him there.

"I never meant to be the one,

who kept you from the dark,

But now I know my wounds are sown,

because of who you are," She sung the verse quietly to him before skipping a bit of the song.

"So hear my voice,

Remind you not to bleed,

I'm here,

Savior, will be there,

When you are feeling alone, oh." Her voice was heart breaking.

I stood by my brother and watched as the male Fertile, Frank, cried into her chest.

I know she'd be a great mother, for a fertile at least.

A MOTHER! What I'm I thinking?

Vampire's have an instinct to make strong offspring, so we each have a 'mate'. A class D and a class F.

Man, do I have a boner right now! NOT THE TIME JEEZ

Gerard gave me a knowing smile and guested for me to go to the bathroom and deal with myself.

I gave him a 'thank you' grin and took off.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

REVIEW! How am I doing?


	2. Chapter 2

::Sarria::

I sang quietly to Frank, the song than always makes him feel better. Bits of Black Veil Brides Savior.

Mikey stood and walked over to stand with his brother.

Frank cried into my chest as I'd done to Mikey upon instinct.

Soon, I knew Mikey had left some where. I don't know how the hell I know, but I did.

About 10 minuets later, Frank sat up and wiped his tears. "Thank you Sarry." he said using the nick name he'd given me as kids.

Mikey came back looking chipper.

I averted my eyes and stood with Frank.

"We have class to go too." I said, not looking at either of the D's.

"You meet us after school Sarria." Gerard said coldly.

I flinched and herd some one get slapped. "Whatever." Frank and I went to our shared Geometry class.

{{{END OF THE SCHOOL DAY}}}

::Mikey::

"She better not get a ride." I said as I looked around with my brother.

"Doubt it."

"There." I saw her looking around, as if to not get spotted before running down the stairs. A saw some one about to trip her but stop when they saw me watching.

"She's trying to avoid us." Gerard hissed angrily.

Suddenly he was gone, I followed after him and we ended up standing shoulder to shoulder in front of her.

"Trying to avoid us wont work." I told her.

She bit her lip "I don't have time for this. I'm sorry but I NEED to get home, we can talk tomorrow." Sarria sounded scared and tried to go around us.

"No, we are talking now." Gerard caught her and growled.

"I. Don't. Have. Time. I'm sorry." she said struggling in his grip.

"Gee, let her go." I said without thinking.

After giving me an 'are you sure' look I nodded and he let her go. She ran down the street not looking back.

::Sarria::

I ran all the five miles home hoping my dad was passed out. I opened the door quietly and slipped in. Looking around, I knew my adoptive dad was not here.

I sighed and went to the kitchen. I'm not often allowed to eat, but to hell with him!

Pulling out a peach, I poured some cold coffee. My dad spent most of the money he got on booze so this was about all we had.

I set the pit and empty glass on the counter and headed to my room. Pulling out my homework, I set my doll next to me.

I've had it as long as I can remember, it smells like home.

I take care of it, I love it. The doll's long dark hair, bright green eyes and pale cheeks remind me of my parents that I don't remember. It comforts me and not even my dad will touch it.

Later with my homework finished, I lay on my bed with my eyes closed, thinking.

Just thinking.

_I wish Mikey would just leave me alone I wish Frank was here. I wish I could escape this place._

But wishes are for fools.

_I want this world to be free of vampires, Mikey and Gerard included. I want to live freely with out worrying that my dad will get angry. I want to be able to stand up for myself and Frank._

But want's are wishes in disguise.

_I hope my adoptive dad will die painfully, I hope I will be the one to do it. I hope he regrets every thing he ever did to me, and that his soul burn in hell for the remainder of time._

Hope is the only thing he cant take from me. It's all I have, and all I need.

"Sarria! Get your hoe ass down here you lazy as free loader!"

I jumped and my eyes shot open.

"The peach pit." I whispered, getting up and going down stairs.

"Didn't I tell you no food for a week! An- and look at what you do! You betray me!" A fist met my cheek, I clamped my hand over my cheek and he grabbed it and twisted in around my back.

Pain shot up my arm, a small scream escaped my lips.

"Shut the hell up you filthy bitch!" He slammed my head into the wall, dots scattered across my vision as he let go and shoved me into the kitchen.

"Make me TOAST!" He ordered, plopping his fat ass on the couch and turning on the TV.

After making his toast I was told to go to bed; so I did.

::Mikey::

When Gerard and I got home it was a normal night; dinner, blood, torture, TV, bed. Of course my mind drifted to Sarria, so I had to uh...deal with myself again.

I haven't had to do this so often EVER.

Why does this girl do this to me?

::Sarria::

The next morning I sat up and regretted it. I flopped back down on my pillow as the world chased itself before my eyes.

Soon, and still wobbly, I stood and grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I showered (Shaved, which I only have to do every other month) and dried off. I looked in the mirror and saw a big purple bruise on my cheek from last night.

I groaned, that is going to take A LOT of make up to cover.

And it did, after I got dressed: crappy green skinny jeans, a gray studded belt, a gray spaghetti strap and a navy blue sleeveless hoodie. I put on my black hi top Converse and brushed my hair.

After covering the bruise, I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag.

I walked to school in record time and walked around the massive school a few times. With my hands in my pockets, I hummed a Smashing Pumpkins song as I walked.

I ran into a wall...that's...Gerard.

SHIT.

Not looking at him I tried to walk around him but he grabbed my forearm, my humming cut off as he inspected my face.

He confirmed his supposition and his grip tightened.

"Ow! Shit!" I flinched

Not saying a word to me, he grabbed my other arm and pinned both of them to my sides.

He crushed my body to him and dug his head into the crook of my neck. I stiffened, afraid to move.

Gerard 'the Ripper' Way merely breathed deeply my sent.

::Gerard::

She was most defiantly a class UF. She smelled right, looked right, and acted mostly right.

Smelling of sunlight yet pale, short and skinny, and standing up for her kind, meaning Frank, the male fertile.

I felt Sarria stiffen and realized what she was afraid of; I, known for torture, am pinning her and have my head near her neck.

I released her, she stepped back warily then ran around the corner.

Yep, a Fertile.

Why does she make Mikey have to jerk off every time he see's her? Why does he talk about her so often? Why does he care? How did he know she needed him/us?

UNLESS...

::Sarria::

GOD THAT WAS SCARRY! I shivered and ran to the bus stop to wait for Frank.

He was shoved of the bus and people stepped on him as they got off. Some one stepped right on his chest.

I helped him up and called "Hey asshole!" To the boy who stepped on his chest. He turned and walked up to me smugly despite his friends protests.

"Yes miss Emo?"

CRACK!

I punched him in his smug little face "Back the Hell off my friend! Have a nice day."

I took Frank's hand and left the asshole standing dumfounded.

"Sarria that was...wow." Frank gushed.

"Yeah, it felt good." I smirked as we turned a corner.

We hit two more walls...or Way's rather.

Gerard and Mikey stood in front of us. The looked majorly pissed, eyes black.

::Mikey::

"Sarria, that was...wow." I herd Frank say.

"Yeah, it felt good."

SHE...HE...THEY...NO! MINE!

They turned the corner and ran into Gerard and I.

Sarria's smirk disappeared.

If he wasn't a fertile I'd have killed him slowly right there.

Thinking as one, Gerard and I each grabbed a Fertile and ran to the deserted part of the school. We pinned them to the concrete wall.

"You. Are. Mine." I growled at Sarria who shivered.

"I belong to myself." She retorted.

Involuntarily, I brushed her hair from her face. She cried out.

Gerard's head snapped around to look at me and her.

Looking closer I saw make up on her cheek.

Lightly, I wiped my thumb across her cheek, removing the make up and revealing a large bruise.

"I fell." She said coldly. In the pit of my stomach I knew she was lieing.

My eyes fell on the Fertile Gerard was lossley pinning. "Don't blame him." She said, I looked back at her.

Frank cast his eyes to the floor, grinning.

"Speak." Gerard ordered him.

"She just punched a jock who stepped on me then told him to 'have a nice day.' He's got a nice bruise now." Frank wasn't as afraid of Gerard as he used to be.

My eyes returned to normal, I was proud of her. And here I am pinning her to a wall!

I took a whiff of the air and shot Gerard a look that said we were wrong.

We let go of them and CRACK!

I blinked in surprise and looked to see Sarria shaking her fist off.

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me." She took Frank and they walked away.

Luckily I don't have to so as she commanded. As a UF she doesn't know the authority she should or would have over me.

"She's a class UF right?" Gerard asked.

I nodded and smirked.

But my smirk faded as I looked down at my bulging pants.

"Shit." I hissed before taking off to the bathroom, leaving Gerard laughing at me.

::Sarria::

I'm SO SICK OF VAMPIRES! I 'hope' Mikey and Gerard just LEAVE.

No...you don't. Said a small voice in my head.

SHUT THE HELL UP! I screamed back at it.


	3. Chapter 3

::Sarria::

I'm SO SICK OF VAMPIRES! I 'hope' Mikey and Gerard just LEAVE.

No...you don't. Said a small voice in my head.

SHUT THE HELL UP! I screamed back at it.

How dare he get so pissed! HIS? PLEASE, I'M MINE!

Maybe he's just a hormonally distressed vampire...NO that's worse!

I mean, if he had a mind too he could easily...

Why is he so pissed?

…...

Unless you herd what Frank and I were saying and if you didn't know the situation you'd think we...

Wait, was Mikey Way class D vampire and brother of Gerard 'the Ripper' Way...jealous?

I giggled. That had to be it. He...has …..a crush on...me.

Why doesn't that bother me as much as it should?

But, class D's only fell for ...class F's I think they're called.

I'm as human as Frank so hopefully I'm wrong.

Do I hope that?

I'm...not sure. Mikey's...cute...okay understatement of the last 5 century's, Mikey's hot...he's smart from what I can tell...other than that I don't know shit about him.

Why does that bother me? Why do I half want to run back to him and stay by his side forever?

NO! Ha-don't like vampires...much less one's that creep me out.

I want him and his brother to leave me alone!

No, you don't. You like Mikey.

SHUT THE FRONT DOOR LITTLE VOICE!

I felt some one touch my hand. I looked to see Frank take my finger with a small smile. I returned the small smile and we went to our shared English class after learning we missed 2 blocks.

At lunch Frank and I sat on the ground outside together like always.

I ate like a maniac, Frank is the only one who knows my home life so he understood.

"So, what did you do to get this?" He nodded to my bruise.

"Ate and left the peach pit out." I said, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to talk about something else? Like the awesome left hook you gave that guy?" He smirked.

I grinned and nodded "Yes, you may praise me."

And he did, complements as far as the eye can see.

::Mikey::

At lunch, Gerard and I sat in the darkest corner of the large room. I looked out the window to see Sarria and Frank talking.

He nodded and spoke.

She grinned, nodded and I pushed my hearing to hear; "Yes, you may praise me."

I wish I could make her grin, or even half smile.

WHY DO I CARE?

"Uh, Mikey." Gerard pointed down.

I followed his gaze; Another Boner! Oh my god! This gets frustrating.

"Try not looking at her." He suggested.

I looked at the lunch on my tray and pushed it away. "All it takes is cafeteria food." Gerard smirked.

Sure enough, my boner was gone.

It took a lot of restraint not to look at her.

::Sarria::

At the end of the day Frank and I said out goodbyes and I took off for the house. I have trouble calling that shit hole 'home'.

When I made it, I quietly went in and passed my drunk 'dad' to my room. I did my home work and cleaned my room a bit.

"HEY BITCH! Get the fuck down here you skanky hoe!"

This, was going to hurt.

I obligingly went down stairs to see Dave, my 'dad', wobbly stand up.

"You were late home! Fucking some guy no doubt, you dirty little whore."

I've found it's best not to tell him he's wrong at times like this.

"Huh? ANSWER ME!"

CRACK!

My head throbbed from where his ring hit me.

"No, I wasn't." I said shallowly.

"Liar! (CRACK) You know (CRACK) better than to lie (CRACK) to me (CRACK.)"

I fell to my knees as the world whorled around.

Blood began to drip from my head as he beat my chest and stomach yelling drunken gibberish at me.

The door flew open and Dave turned around.

I lifted my shaky head to see Mikey, eyes black, standing with clenched fists.

"You the one fucking my daughter? Is she any good? I've thought abou-" BAM!

Dave was suddenly thrown into the wall and a pissed Mikey stood over him, fingers bent and ready for torture.

"You are no fertile. How did you come across this fertile?" He asked, to create the perfect torture for the crime.

"You...you are a D...did you...m-mate with my …...daughter?"

"I'm no daughter of yours!" I hissed as I struggled to my feet.

"No, you aren't. I got her for S12000, from a guy called Brain Shepard. Said she'd attract D's , I needed a punching bag and he said she could take it. And what the fuck do ya know, she has."

"Not anymore." Mikey tore the mans jaw off with a CLICK.

Dave screamed and I wanted a piece of this.

Hobbling over to the vampire, who slightly turned me on right now, I said "Mikey, I want to help."

He looked at me with an evil smirk. He nodded, "Do what you want, but I finish."

"Okay." I hobbled off into the kitchen and grabbed the wood thingy that held the sharp knives.

I came back out and set them on the table. I pulled a steak knife out and walked to my jaw less abuser. Blood poured from his face, I wanted to see more of it.

"This, is for starving me." I slashed across his torso from hip bone to collar bone, deeply so his skin hung off him. I then stuck my hand into his abdomen and pulled out his stomach. The sack in my hand fell to the floor, his eyes widened at me.

Mikey dug his fingers into the chair as he watched...sprouting a hell of a boner.

"This is for making me do the same thing." With a slightly smaller knife, I sliced his wrists but not as deep, I don't want him to bleed out before I'm finished.

"I've dreamed about this for years." I said as I grabbed a cleaver.

I hacked at his arm until it fell limply to the floor, blood gushing from the gapeing hole in his side.

I laughed and backed up, letting Mikey have the floor.

The class D, stood and walked up to my half dead 'dad'. He tore the flesh on Dave's stomach I'd cut off and grabbed his large and small intestines.

He looked at me, I pointed up at the ceiling fan.

He grinned, fang's fully extended and tossed the ropes of inwards up so they wrapped around the fan. They fell to the floor and he pulled them, hoisting Dave up by them.

Mikey tied the loose end to the heater and laughed when I turned on the fan, spinning Dave around spilling his guts all over.

I smirked as I watched every thing get splattered with his blood, spinning from a ceiling fan, hanging by his intestines, after having his arm chopped off my his 'daughter' , Dave Cooper died from blood loss, and every thing else.

I saw Mikey lick some blood from his face and uncontrollably ran up to him and planted my lips on his.

His arms wound around my back and one made it's way down to grip my butt. I put one arm around his neck and the other on his lower back.

Our tongues met in the middle as if natural.

My stomach did flips as I some how knew his was too.

So there, being sprayed with the blood of my 'dad', I had my first kiss with a vampire that I loved.

Despite my troubled past, I had a Bright future.


End file.
